Most vehicles are serviced at least once during their useful life. In many instances, a vehicle is serviced at a facility with professional mechanics (e.g., technicians). The technicians may use any of a variety of hand tools to service (e.g., repair) any of the wide variety of mechanical components on a vehicle. The technicians may also use electronic diagnostic equipment to service (e.g., diagnose) any of the wide variety of electrical components on a vehicle. The technician may also use the hand tools to service an electrical component and use the electronic diagnostic equipment to service a mechanical component on a vehicle.